


Cas's Perky Grand Theft Auto

by nekogatonyaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, NCIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekogatonyaan/pseuds/nekogatonyaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tried to steal a car and ended up being interrogated by NCIS. He recounts his tale to Dean, who remains skeptical for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas's Perky Grand Theft Auto

Dean cracked open a beer and sunk down into the sofa, releasing an “Ahhhhh.” He took a sip and then turned to Cas. “So, what have you been up to?”

Thinking about you was the first thought that popped into Cas’s head, but he didn’t want to frightened Dean. “I accidentally abducted a woman,” he said dryly.

“Accidentally?” Dean jolted up and placed the bottle on the coffee table where he had been resting his feet. “How do you accidentally abduct a woman?”

“I didn’t realize she was in the car.”

Dean shook his head, “Wha—what?”

Cas shifted to the left before answering, “I stole a car, and the woman was in the back apparently. I never realized she was started screaming from the back.”

“How do you not realize that a woman was in the car with you? And you got arrested? Why were you stealing a car in the first place?” He scoffed and took a swig of alcohol.

I missed you, Cas thought. He thought that if he stole a car, he could feel Dean close to him again. “You steal cars all the time. I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

Dean opened his arms and shrugged. “But you can teleport with your angel powers.”

Right. Cas shifted again to the right. Although he liked seeing Dean’s face, this interrogation made him uncomfortable.

“So what happened?” Dean asked, sinking back into the couch with the beer on his lap.

“When the woman started screaming from the back of the SUV, I abandoned the car and ran.”

“Really? You abandoned a woman who needed help?

Cas shrugged his shoulders. “I panicked and called 911. The police helped her, and then I turned myself in. The police arrested me and took me to a place called Naval Criminal Investigative Service.”

The rise in Dean’s eyebrows made Cas realize Dean didn’t believe him. “I used an alias.”

“An alias?”

“I said my name was Justin. It wasn’t the first time I had committed grand theft auto and got caught, so I invented a cover to protect myself.”

“You have spent entirely too much time around us.”

But not enough for Cas’s liking. “I tried to trick the police, so that they never found out my vessel’s real name. I didn't want to get his family into trouble. I had acted…”Cas scrunched his face together, trying to remember the correct word. “Perky.”

“Perky…” Dean repeated with distant look in his eyes. He smiled with a wide open mouth and nodded. Cas followed Dean’s gaze down to his chest.

“Why are you staring at my beasts, Dean?”

Dean quickly shook his head. “You don’t have any breasts, Cas.”

“Do you wish mine were perky?”

Dean raised the bottle to his mouth and drank for a few seconds. He let out a cough before he asked, “What happened when you got caught?”

“I was interrogated by a man named Gibbs. He had this weird mustache, and he was a bit terrifying yet paternal.”

Dean chuckled. “You were scared of a person with a mustache.”

“Don’t make fun of me Dean.”

From outside the safe house, Gabriel looked in. “I’m so glad to have given them something to talk about. I really love it when they get kinky.” He raised his hand with his thumb and middle finger together. “Now, it’s time to see my baby.” He snapped and then teleported outside another window. Gabriel saw Sam tugging off his shirt and climbing into bed. “Nice view.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by season 4, episode 3 of NCIS, "Singled Out," in which Misha Collins makes a guest appearance.


End file.
